I Wanna Sing
by Little Toast
Summary: Tohru finds a karaoke bar and the rest of the gang are doomed. Follow this humorous fanfiction up on the stage of randomness. Haha, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I don't own Fruits Basket, or the song 'Milkshake' by Kelis, so don't kill me. This is chapter is by me(lil' enchantress), but the idea was from both me and my friend(SteelyToast). She'll do the next chapter and I'll do the one after and so on, yada yada yada. Ok, just read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo had no clue how he'd gotten into this fine mess he was in. Music blared around him, confusing him to the extent his ears felt like they were bleeding. Momiji was running on top of tables, and Ritsu was dressed in a usually Hatori styled outfit. He stepped backwards away from all the crowd and felt his shoe sink into a puddle of sticky stuff he was afraid to find out what exactly it was. Sighing, he remembered how just that morning, Tohru simply asked if they, meaning Yuki and himself, would go with her to get some groceries. And I mean, how dangerous could it be to go and get a simple bag of groceries?

"Thanks so, so much for coming with me Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun!" Tohru thanked with glee. "I've been wanting to try something new for dinner and I wanted to know something that both of you guys would agree on."

"Don't worry about it Honda-san," Yuki mentioned. "It's nice to take a walk away from the house once and a while."

"Why'd we have to bring _him_," Kyo growled. "You don't have to make anything _he_ likes, _he's_ not worth it!"

"Well, um, I," Tohru started to explain, as a sweatdrop appeared. "Ooh! What's that?" Tohru exclaimed as her eyes lit up, pointing at a large neon sign hanging a few stores ahead.

"Looks like a new karaoke bar," Yuki replied.

Tohru turned her head towards him and Kyo. Her eyes had huge stars in them, like the time Shigure suggested they go on a double date and she had an emotional overload. They both knew it was coming, and it was their own fault for walking into the trap of explaining what it was when they knew she would want to do it. Okay, well it was Yuki's fault, but that's not the point. They were trapped and they could never say no to Tohru. End results - they were doomed.

"Uh, maybe we could stop by here on the way back from the store?" Kyo questioned, hoping she would take the bait. After all, if they had freezer food, or refrigerated stuff, they couldn't stay in there too long, could they? Before he had more time to think of what ways could go wrong with his plan, Tohru accepted his proposal and started skipping down the sidewalk to the grocery store with a dazed expression on her face. But after about three skips, she tripped on a crack and fell face first into the pavement.

/--\/-\/--\/-\/--

When they came out of the store, they had four bags.Two containing refrigerated or freezer foods, another containing cheese puffs and soda for watching a movie on television later, and the last had random dried noodles and rice because they were out. The fifth bag contained all leeks, which Yuki swears Kyo picked out, not him. A random magazine was placed into one of their bags as they walked out the door, none of them noticing the big fat guy that shoved it in with his huge chubby hand.

They finally got back to where the karaoke bar was, Tohru's nosebleed still covering the pavement in front of the sign. As they walked up to the door, Yuki tried to pull it open with all his strength, to much failure. Kyo knocked him out of the way and muttered something about rats being too weak. But he too failed to pull the door open. In the end, Tohru poked them both aside and pushed the door open with much ease, both amazed by her power.

"How'd you do that?" Kyo exclaimed, bewilderly.

"It says PUSH, you dumba$$," she said under her breath.

"What'd you say?" Yuki asked, wondering if he heard what he thought he just heard.

"Oh, nothing," Tohru shook his comment off, arranging her face into a mindless daze again, secretly cursing herself for letting them see a glimpse of the fact that she's actually smarter than she lets on.

All three of them slid into the karaoke bar, then walked up the bartender and asked where they could find the list of songs they played for the karaoke-ers. As they glanced through the list, the lights dimmed down and a bouncey hip-hop tune started to play. A shadowy figure walked up the side stairs onto the stage, stopping only when they got to the direct middle of the stage. Their head was facing downward, but when the spot light hit them, their chin raised high with their white hair dramatically flying everywhere. Hatsuharu began singing and started a wild belly dance, moving his hand dramatically to match the song...

My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like "It's better than yours"

Damn right, It's better than yours,

I can teach you, but I have to charge

My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like "It's better than yours"

Damn right, It's better than yours,

I can teach you, but I have to charge

Tohru, overflowing with giddiness, shouted, "I'll pay!" Throwing her right fist into the air to help prove her pointless point. For a spilt two seconds Yuki and Kyo could've sworn they saw Haru look over in their direction and smile, before looking off into the wall in the back of the bar. The temporary distraction was soon forgotten as Haru's singing drowned their thoughts out, whether they wanted it or not.

I know you want it...

The thing that makes me,

What the guys go crazy for,

They lose their minds, The way I wind,

I think it's time...

Momiji, which every just noticed was already on the stage, began singing the background 'la-la-la-la-la-la', moving his arms and hands back and forth about head level, making the small crowd get deep into the creepy song of Haru's choice.

(La-La-La-La-la)

Warm it up,

(La-La-La-La-la)

The boys are waiting,

(La-La-La-La-la)

Warm it up,

(La-La-La-La-la)

The boys are waiting,

My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like "It's better than yours"

Damn right, It's better than yours,

I can teach you, but I have to charge

My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like "It's better than yours"

Damn right, It's better than yours,

I can teach you, but I have to charge

I can see you're on it...

You want me to teach thee,

Technics that freaks these boys,

It can't be bought,

Just don't please get caught,

Watch if you're smart,

(La-La-La-La-la)

Warm it up,

(La-La-La-La-la)

The boys are waiting,

(La-La-La-La-la)

Warm it up,

(La-La-La-La-la)

The boys are waiting,

My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like "It's better than yours"

Damn right, It's better than yours,

I can teach you, but I have to charge

My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like "It's better than yours"

Damn right, It's better than yours,

I can teach you, but I have to charge

Oh, Once you get involved,

Everyone will look this way so,

You must maintain your charm,

Sametime maintain your halo,

Just get the perfect lense,

Then switch it up and then,

(spoken)

Then next his eyes are squint,

Then he's picked up your scent,

(La-La-La-La-la)

Warm it up,

(La-La-La-La-la)

The boys are waiting,

(La-La-La-La-la)

Warm it up,

(La-La-La-La-la)

The boys are waiting,

My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like "It's better than yours"

Damn right, It's better than yours,

I can teach you, but I have to charge

My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like "It's better than yours"

Damn right, It's better than yours,

I can teach you, but I have to charge

The lights slightly brightened when the song ended, and Haru walked down the side steps of the stage, slinking over to where the threesome stood in shock. The audience was following him with their eyes and appauding the unusual performance he had just put on.

"Hey Tohru," Haru said nodding to her, then turning to Yuki, also nodding. "Yuki."

"What about me?" Kyo shouted, feeling left out. "What? Am I not important enough? Are you ashamed to be seen by me?"

"Actually," Haru started before getting cut off by a hyper Momiji who had just jumped off the stage and was flying through the air towards them. Before any of them could do anything about it, he landed on Tohru with a huge poof and a cloud of smoke.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay, I know the 'to be continued part' was cheesy, but I had to do it at least once. In case none of you know this, this is my first fanfic, so be nice with the reviews!(actually, I don't care. if you don't like it, go ahead and tell me what you don't like) Like I said at the beginning, my friend SteelyToast is gonna do the next chapter, but unlike me, she has experience in writing fanfics, so it'll be much better. (she wants to tell you that she's never finished one though). kk, enough of me babbling, I have a science project we're supposed to be working on. - Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo, it's me, Nemo. Once again, neaither me nor Mimi own Fruits Basket. (If we did, Kyo and Tohru'd have dated by the first book! And Yuki'd be dead Bwahaha!)This is my chapter! Woosh! XD Read on… read on…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TOHRU!" Momiji cried, his yellow and brown bunny ears flopping about in a happy manner.

"SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE PEOPLE STARE!" Kyo shouted, finally getting over Haru's belly dance.

"You're the one making people stare," Yuki muttered. But (as random as everything else is in this fanfiction), none of the people around them had noticed.

"Hi Tohru-chan," came a voice from behind them. Hanajima and Uo-chan had been standing there the whole time.

"Oh, Uo and Hana-chan!" Tohru exclaimed, huggling her two best friends.

"Sup," Uo said, glaring at the Neko, who still looked incredibly pissed off at Momiji.

"What's that look for!" Kyo shouted, kitty fangs showing as he returned the look.

Meanwhile….

"That was a good performance, Hatsuharu-san," Hana commented, looking at the Ox with her dull, scary eyes.

"Arigato, Hanajima," Haru replied, grinning, "I've always wanted to belly dance, y'know. Much more than take karate, anyway," he added.

"T.M.I., Haru," Yuki said after a moment of wide-eyed staring.

"T.M.I? What are you a Sailor Moon fangirl?" Haru inquired before hugging his favorite cousin.

"Gerroff me, you… you crazy person!" Yuki complained, frowning as he tried to push Haru away from him.

"Don't make fun of my M.P.D., Yun-Yun, it hurts."

"DON'T CALL ME YUN-YUN!"

Haru blinked, looking away from the rat as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"What hurts?" came Hatori's voice, doctor's senses tingling.

"Yuki-kun hurt my feelings, Haa-san," Haru whined as everyone else marveled at Hatori's ability to just appear there. (A/N: Hatori can teleport! Bwaha!)

"Hatori-san, konichiwa!" Tohru said, bowing in respect at the doctor, just as Momiji changed back into his human form. Kyo's yelling drew Hanajima's attention away from the yellow cloud that had surrounded the bunny.

"I COULD SING BETTER THAN YOU WITH MY MOUTH SHUT!" he claimed. Oddly enough, his challenge wasn't directed at Yuki this time, but at Uo-chan.

"Oh really? I'd like to see that," she retorted.

"Kyo-kun's going to sing? Awesome!" Tohru said in excitement.

Kyo had just begun to realize what he had gotten himself into…

"Wait... I never said I'd sing!" he said fiercely.

"I'll sing," Yuki said softly with a tiny sigh.

"ME FIRST!" Kyo announced, jumping up on the stage.

Once again, Yuki sighed.

A/N, yo: And now it's Naomi's turn! Woo! Lol, sorry if it's not as funny as the first chapter, guys. I'm not skilled in humor. Angst and romance is my forté. Speaking of angst, check out my own fanfic on my other account, Steely Toast and look at my fic, Kyoko the 2nd.

Kyo: Don't shamelessly advertise while I could be kicking Yuki's a—

Me: Shush you, it's Mimi's turn!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't be mad at me for being so late! Just read! -I do not own Fruits Basket, a fruit basket, fruit, or a basket, so please don't sue me! Also, I don't own Best Friend, by Aqua.- Enjoy!

After Kyo-kun literally jumped onto the stage (a/n: yay! no stairs!), a huge exploding sound temporarily distracted everyone from the orange topped anger management boy. As the shattering glass from the door flew everywhere, a dark shadow with red eyes appeared from the cloud of destruction. Kagura's innoccent face, big teary eyes and all, looked out into the crowd.

"Why didn't you invite me, my dearest Kyo-kun?" she barely whispered. "I eVeN PICKED A SONG OUT FOR US!" she yelled as her voice rose and she started dashing full force towards Kyo, who was still standing dumbfounded on the stage.

(A/N: BWAHAHAH! It is I, Steely Toast! Come to invade the fanfiction! BOO-ya! xD See yah'll layta!)

"Ahh!" he finally screamed as he crouched down on the spot and put his arms over his head protectively. No matter how much protection he put up though, Kagura's offensive punches could go through anything. Kyo was helpless as he was beaten senseless across the stage. Finally giving in, Kyo-kun begged her not to hit him if he sang her stupid song with her.

"Kyo, my poor Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed. "Your face is...is ugly! I don't want to sing with you anymore!"

Everyone fell anime style with huge sweatdrops on their heads. In the midst of confusion, Tohru had selected a song from the D.J. and was now up on the stage in a weird outfit. It was a black spagetti strapped dress that was extremely short accompanied by boots that came up past her knees. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, with two strands of her hair by the sides. The lights dimmed as Yuki and Haru dragged Kyo off the stage, while Hatori randomly put bandaids all over him.

The lights dimmed a bit more than they already were and a tune began playing as Tohru stood posed on the stage. A huge explosion was heard that blew away the previous sound of the shattering door. Smoke filled the stage and small golden fireworks exploded behind her as a hiphop tune started abruptly. The spotlights turned on, following two figures around the stage.

Kyo(who has bandaids all over his face and has magically appeared on stage again to accompany Tohru): Hoo Ha!

Tohru(dancing to the beat along with Kyo): Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah

Have you ever been in love? (Kyo:)Hwah!

Tohru: He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy

hey, you should get a best friend too.

Kyo: Hoo ha! Hoo Ha!

Tohru: Have you ever been in love?

Tohru: Hello baby can I see you smile?

Kyo: I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild. (Tohru: okay!)

Tohru: Can I come, I am sitting alone

Kyo: No, Friends are never alone (Tohru: thats right!)

Tohru: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,

excuse me I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Both: Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Tohru: He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy

hey, you should get a best friend too. (Kyo: a best friend)

Kyo: Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!

Tohru: Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!

Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah

Kyo: Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!

Tohru: Aloha baby lets go to the beach

Kyo: Yeah! girls in bikini are waiting for me

Tohru: But I was hoping for a summer romance

Kyo: So why didnt you take a chance (Tohru: okay!)

Tohru: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,

excuse me I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Both: Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Tohru: He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy

hey, you should get a best friend too. (Kyo: a best friend)

Kyo: Hoo Ha! Hoo hA!

Tohru: Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!

Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Tohru: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,

excuse me (yeah) I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Kyo: Lets get this party on

Hit me with laser gun!

Kyo: Hwah!

Tohru: Ooh oh oh, come on boys!

Kyo: Hoo Ha Hoo HA!

Tohru: Ooh oh oh

You should get a best friend too

Tohru: He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy

hey, you should get a best friend too. (Kyo: a best friend)

Kyo: Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!

Tohru: Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!

He's soooo sweet!

Both: Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

With the music already off, Kyo and Tohru are still dancing around on stage about a minute until they notice a million eyes on them from the crowd. Tohru suddenly splashes them both with a pail of red paint.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kyo sputters out from under a partial gallon of tomato red paint that was _really_ not his color.

"Well, I thought since that was our que to blush, I thought I'd, I'd save Mimi-chan the trouble of having to type it by, by painting it on myself," Tohru stuttered, also under a blanket of gooey red goodness. (a/n: haha, for some reason that reminds me of peeps...yeah.)

"Aaahhh! Why didn't you just," Kyo grumbled sharply before getting cut off by flowers being tossed onto the stage, and triumphant cheers (a/n: haha, I typed cheese first...) coming from the once bewildered crowd. "They love me, they really, really love me!" He finished dramatically.

"Pu-lease," Tohru shot back. "All this is for _me_!"

"Come on Tohru, you didn't have to be that mean!" Kyo said, holding back tears. "All I've ever wanted is to be excepted!"

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Tohru replied more lovingly, as if just realising what he said were true even though everybody else knew it from book one.

Tohru sprinted, or rather skipped, towards Kyo and hugged him. There was a poof and in her arms was an adorable orange cat with bandaids stuck all over it's face. Everybody in the crowd awed at the cuteness, ignoring the fact that the crazy guy just turned into a fluffy cat. Tohru craddled him in her arms, hugging him closer to her chest as he started to purr.

"Here, let me help you take those ugly bandages off," Tohru offered, ripping the first bandaid off with an ear bleeding shriek from the previously content Kyo-kitty. Tohru looked terrifyingly surprised at the reaction and apologised, "Kyon-Kyon, I'm SO SORRY! I didn't realise it was attached to your face hair! I wouldn't have taken it off if I'd realised it was! I mean it, I, I, I'm sorry!"

Tohru started crying and Yuki came up onto the stage to comfort her, "It's okay Honda-san. Don't cry. (looking over to Kyo-kitty and pointing a finger at him) See what you did to Miss Honda! You're an awful person! You'll pay for this!" He finished before standing up and started to jump kick right at poor, confused, kitty Kyo.

--Time temporarily stops as Hatori teleports next to Tohru and starts placing bandaids on her face to stop the crying. He gets very frustrated though when he finds that they keep falling off due to the wetness of her tears. Time resumes to normal.--

(a/n: haha, that's sorta a side story/ending...if I'm allowed to do that. If not, too bad, I just did.)

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I took SO long to get this done. I could blame it on school work and projects, but to be blunt, I was just lazy. Hey, at least I'm honest! (keep in mind that this is Mimi, the insane one of the two) I know the song for this chapter was very confusing to follow, so I'm very sorry! I just _had_ to use it for those two. If you need help with it, it might be better to listen to the song, so try to find it somewhere and listen to it (you can probably find it on youtube dot com, just like I did). So anyways, I hope you enjoyed my crazy part of the story. It's now Nemo-chan's (that's like the movie Finding Nemo...lol), anyways, now it's her turn. Byez!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, well. We were going to have Ayame sing 'My Humps' by The Black-eyed Peas, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. T.T I actually have a certain admiration for the Snake. He amuses me. I just didn't want him to sound more gay than he already is. Especially since I was gunna' have Shigure do the other part. I love Poochie-san!

Anyway, Fruits Basket don't own me, and I don't own it… Okay, well, it owns me, I'm obsessed, but that's not the point… er… umm… READ THE STORY:Runs away:

"YU-----KI----KUN!" rang a voice from the door as three people walked in through the door which… had… fixed… itself… since Kagura had blown it up. Yuki, still in mid air about to jump kick Kyo, turned his head, a horrified look on his face.

"N-nii-san!" he said in surprise, still stuck in the air.

"Not just I, Yuki-kun!" Ayame announced with an elaborate bow, laughing in his usual manner as Shigure and… RITSU came in behind him. The shy, cross-dressing monkey was… well… cross-dressing as usual. But not his usual kimono garb. It looked as if Mine had gotten hold of him (of course, thinking he was female). Now, he was dressed in a cute schoolgirl's uniform and loose white socks. To Tohru he looked positively adorable, but to others it was just… odd. Unless you thought he was a girl (which most probably did), then you thought it normal.

"Me and Shigure found him shopping and looking rather sad on our walk, so we decided to take him with us!" Ayame explained, patting Ritsu on the back, sending him forward slightly.

"Oh, hello Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, Kyo-kun, Hatori-san, Haru-kun, Momiji-kun, and Tohru-kun's friends, I hope I'm not intruding. Please, if you want me to leave, I-I will!" Ritsu said, before Shigure poked him, stopping the disaster before it happened.

"Oh, no Ritsu-san! We're happy to have you here," Tohru said, forgetting about Kyo and Yuki for the moment. She smiled at him, jumping down from the stage. "Do you want to sing next, Ritsu?"  
"Oh, no! I couldn't! I'm… I'm much too shy!" Ritsu replied, still on the floor, calm from Shigure's 'Magic Touch'.

"Oh come on, Kyo even sang!" Yuki said, nudging our favorite cross-dresser with his toe.  
"The damned rat wanted to sing before, make him sing," Kyo (who had transformed back a few seconds before) said as he pulled his shirt back on.

(A/N: But I wanted the shirt to stay off… T.T)

Yuki blinked. But, unusually, he was happy when Ayame volunteered.

"_I_ will sing for you, Yuki-kun!" Yuki had not been expecting this.

"Sing… what…?"

But Ayame was already on stage with the microphone.

A soft, slow theme began to play.

And Ayame began to sing.

"Brother my brother.  
Tell me what are fighting for.  
We've got to end this war.  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we just pretend.  
This war never began.  
We can try.  
Brother my brother."

Yuki's eyes were wide with horror. This wasn't what he had been expecting at all…

"We face each other from different sides.  
The anger burns can't remember why.  
It's kind-of crazy to cause so much pain.  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way.

We watch our world fall apart.  
Tell me what good is winning.  
When you lose your heart.

Brother my brother.  
Tell me what are fighting for.  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we just pretend?  
This war never began?  
Tell me why.  
Brother my brother."

Tohru had stolen Hatori's cell-phone (A/N: Hatori has a cell-phone?) and was waving it in the air like they did with lighters at foot-ball half-times. Too bad it was dead and no light was coming out of the screen… o.o;

"Yes.  
We can try.  
Brother my brother.  
Yes.

Let's take a moment and look deep inside.  
And say we'll learn to give love a try.  
When matters differ as we seem to be.  
There's so much more to me than what you see.

You don't have to be this way.  
Think about the consequences.  
Turn around and walk away.

Brother my brother.  
Tell me what are fighting for.  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we just pretend?  
This war never began?  
Tell me why.  
Brother my brother.

Brother my brother.  
Tell me what are fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we just pretend?  
This war never began?  
Tell me why.  
Brother my brother."

"Oh, Aya! That was so… poetic! It made me cry!" Shigure said tearfully, wiping his eyes.

Yuki was speechless.

"Ayame-san! You were amazing!" Tohru said as Hatori took his cell-phone back and put a Band-Aid on the screen.

Yuki was speechless.

"Thank-you, thank-you!" Ayame said, giving a sweeping bow, "How did you like it, Yuki-kun? Surely you understand your elder brother a bit more now?"

Yuki paused for a moment, blinking slowly, "Go to hell."

"Ahh! The gap!" Tohru screamed randomly, flinging herself onto Kyo again, once again turning him into a cat…

A/N: Yes, again. I didn't want Ayame to sound gay. And I though this fit better anyway. I love Yuki's reaction. And 'THE GAP!' is actually one of Tohru's lines in the 4th book, and I say it randomly every time me and Naomi Dear (AH! ULTRA MANIAC AGAIN!) talk about Aya and Yun-Yun's brotherly bond. xD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:OMG! I loved the last chapter! lol. Ok, please read!

Hiro: Hey stupid, aren't you forgetting something?  
Mimi: Forgetting...hm?  
Hiro: Yea, something...important?  
Mimi: No, I don't think so. I mean, I just typed the author's note, and now I need to type the story.  
Hiro: ...  
Mimi: ...  
Hiro: Omg, you're so stupid.  
Kisa: Hiro! Don't be so mean to onee-chan!(a/n: I think that's the proper term for an older female figure...)  
Hiro: -glares, then blushes and looks away-  
Mimi: O.o;;  
Kisa: Don't mind him, he's year of the sheep...  
Mimi: Hey! So am I! -happy sparkly eyes--runs and hugs him-_  
-poof-_  
Mimi: I love you, you're so cute! -snuggles Hiro-  
Hiro: AAAAHHH! -leaps out of Mimi's grasp- Kisa, let's get out of here, I don't care if she gets sued!  
_thup thup thup thup..._  
Mimi: ByE! Oh, by the way, I don't own Fruits Basket or Man! I feel like a Woman(by Shania Twain). -winks-

Kyo was sitting in Tohru's arms for the second time within ten minutes. Granted that his cat face hair was still missing. But nonetheless, he was enjoying it. He wished he could do this all the time, like at home, or at school, but he didn't want people to get suspicious of his feelings. Of course, everyone besides Tohru already knew he loved her. Just as he was about to purr again, he heard Ayame's voice in the back of his head.

"But Yun-yun! I poured my heart and soul into that song to express my brotherly love towards you!" Ayame complained as he started walking at Yuki with his arms spread wide for a hug.

"Get. Away From. Me!" Yuki screamed, tip toeing sideways away from Ayame before getting enveloped by his snake like arms.

"But you're my brother! My one and only! My everything! My," Ayame kept on rambling on before getting inturrupted by the thing in his arms, which for some reason was apologising endlessly.

Somehow Yuki had switched places with Ritsu and Ayame was now hugging a cute boy in a girl's highschool uniform. However cute it may have looked, it was just _not_ right.

"I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I STOLE YOUR BROTHERLY MOMENT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF! I HAVE TO GO WEAR MEN'S CLOTHES AS A PUNISHMENT!" Ritsu exclaimed, while running around like a monkey with it's head cut off.

Ritsu then ran over to Hatori and took his clothes so that he was now wearing Hatori's dress shirt and pants with a doctor's coat, and Hatori was wearing the cute school girl's uniform. Needless to say, they both looked pretty hot. (a/n: lmao.) Ayame didn't like feeling left out, so he ran over to Yuki, getting ready to switch clothes, but Yuki jump kicked before he could touch him and made him fly through the bar doors with a painful yelp.(a/n: as nemo-chan favors him, I do not really care if pain is inflicted upon him, lol.) The glass from the blow was once again, all over anything in sight.

Tohru, who was lightening up to the mood, was starting to watch everything like a movie. She laid back in her bar stool with Kyon-kitty in her arms to enjoy the show a bit more. As most of you may of already guessed, most bar stool's don't have backs, so she flipped backwards onto the floor with a now nervous and pissed cat in her arms. He jumped away, leaving a few claws behind in her arms.

On the other side of the bar, back with Ritsu, Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki, Kagura was trying to get a date with the new and improved Ritsu. He was, after all, only two years older than her. Her eyes were real big and amazed by his "manliness".

"Please Ritsu, sing for me!" she begged, while twirling her side bangs with her right pointer finger. "And then you can go on a date with me, if you want to..."

"Aren't you in love with Kyo-kun though?" Ritsu asked as Kyo poofed back into his human form in the background, making a few of the girls at the bar to blush, before they tried to peek.

"Well, everytime I come see him, his face is always beat up, like he's always in a fight or something. I hate to say it, but it makes his features very unappealing." Kagura finished as Kyo started running in the background with a curtain around his waist and a bunch of girls chasing after him.

"Um, well, I guess I could sing a song if you want me to." Ritsu finally resolved as he inched his way up to the stage where Kyo was lying fully clothed, but with a few girls sitting on his back. He shoved them off the stage with his foot then began to sing the song Shigure had picked out for him. It was a little shakey and timid at first.

Let's go girls!  
I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Suddenly Ritsu felt the flow of the song and began tapping his foot and started moving to the beat slightly. He started clapping his hands, motioning the crowd to mimick him. Soon the entire bar was clapping their hands to the song.

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Ritsu started getting into the song and moving around the stage(a/n: even if I tried, I don't think I could make Ritsu do dirty/crazy dancing...Haru on the other hand). Everyone was still clapping, and he was enjoying the attention a bit more than he thought he would. He twirled around just for fun and to make the doctor's coat flutter outward.

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Uh huh!  
Oh yea!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Oh oh!  
Yea yea!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!

Kagura ran up on stage and threw her arms around Ritsu, which caused him to blush a deep crimson. She pulled away slightly to kiss him on the cheek, and hugged him close again. Ritsu, never experiencing something so close before, poofed into a tiny golden monkey from nervousness and embarressment. So there was Kagura sitting on stage hugging a blushing monkey that was wearing Hatori's doctor jacket.(a/n: AW! )

Everybody watching was getting a bit confused about the point of a guy turning into a monkey, even though they didn't seem to care when a boy turned into a rabbit, and another turned into a cat. Then Hatori jumped onto the stage in his school girl's uniform and started to put bandaids on a certain spot, like he was marking something. All of a sudden there was a poof and something teleported to the place the bandaids once had been.

Akito was on a pogo stick, pogo-ing away. He didn't even notice that he was up on a stage instead of his room until about ten minutes later. Everyone had just completely stopped talking to watch him.(a/n: I can't confirm whether or not Akito is really a guy or a girl, but just for this fic, I'll make 'it' a him. XD)

"AAHHH!" Akito screamed, after realising he was in a karaoke bar up on stage. "Hatori, I told you this was a secret!" he pointed accusingly, tearing up from the fact that he couldn't trust his doctor to keep a secret.

"I thought it'd be fun to show the world your wonderful talent," Hatori contradicted. "Besides, I never promised I wouldn't tell anyone..."

Akito was crying as he started to disappear from the stage. Teleportation really is a great way to travel. But of course, Hatori is the only one with that special of a gift. It comes with his doctor tingly senses.

All of a sudden, everyone in the bar started chanting "Hatori!" Even Ayame, who had finally gotten back up and had come back into the bar half way through Ritsu's performance(through the glass doors that were already fixed again). It seems that was time for Hatori to take the stage. Even if he was in a mini skirt.

A/N: ok, that was a completely weird chapter. I hope you could follow it, or even read it. I'm kinda, um, out of it because of blood loss.(heh...) Plus I've just been through something recently that has made my brain a bit disoriented(sp? haha) in thinking. I don't feel like typing it here, so if you want to find out, go read my poem called Driving Me Insane(by Lil Enchantress). Don't mind Kagura...I think her and Ritsu would make the perfect couple. Anyways, I'd better go before I faint. -falls out of chair onto ground-

Hiro: Mimi? -pokes-  
Mimi: -giggles- -scrunches into a ball-  
Hiro: You'd better put me in your next chapter!  
Mimi:-lying on ground unconcious-  
Hiro: Fine, I'm sure Nemo won't care if she has to add me to the story, since you're being so inconsiderate...  
Mimi: -_still_ lying on ground unconcious-  
Hiro: ...  
Mimi: ...  
Hiro: stupid.

(Please Review! -puppy face-)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yo! Sorry it's been so long! This is Nemo-chan posting, yo! **:Yankee: **I don't own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Oh, and Nickelodeon owns the FUN song, not me.

"You're going to sing, Haa-san?" Ayame asked happily, "let me back you up—"

"NO!" Momiji shouted, "I wanna sing with Ha'ri!"

Tohru let out an 'AWW!" as Momiji jumped on the stage.

"Er… whatduya wanna' sing?" Hatori asked Momiji nervously.

Momiji didn't answer as he fiddled with the kareokee machine and the music started playing. Momiji let out a huge 'LAAA!' before he began singing…

"F. is for friends who do stuff together! U. is for you and me!"

Kyo and Yuki both had the same look of complete horror on their faces.

"Yay! Sponge Bob!" came a voice from near Tohru's elbow. Kisa had come in silently and was now listening with glee to Momiji and Hatori's song.

"KISA!" Tohru squealed, hugging the tiger girl.

"Sup, Onee-chan," Kisa said in a very Yankee like manner, catching Arisa (Uo-chan)'s attention.

"Hey, Tohru, who's this?" she asked, squatting down next to Kisa after Tohru stopped hugging her.

"I'm… Kisa Sohma," Kisa said softly, blinking at the question.

"FINALLY!" Arisa shouted, catching everyone's attention, "are you, like, the ONLY chick in the Sohma family or what?"

"There's two others," Kisa replied in the same soft voice. Arisa blinked, but then shook it off.

Momiji and Hatori continued singing as Arisa began teaching Kisa how to become an awesome Yankee.

"N. is for N-y-where and any time at all down here in the deep blue sea!" finished Momiji. Hatori grabbed the microphone, really getting into it as he began singing Plankton's part.

"F. is for FIRE that burns down the whole town," he began singing, dancing around the stage in his mini skirt, and making the girls whom had been chasing Kyo swoon in delight. (A/N: Lol, Emily, that's so you!) "U. is for uranium BOMBS!" he screamed the part into the microphone like a heavy metal rock star, part of his secret night life shining through, "N. is form no SURVIVORS! When you—" Momiji pushed Hatori away, taking the microphone.

"No, Hatori! That's not how it goes! Try it like this! F. is for friends who do stuff—" Hatori interrupted him, placing a Band-Aid randomly on the bunny's forehead.

"NEVER! That's complete idiotic," Hatori said in his evilest voice, sounding quite a bit like Akito. The crowd gasped, and Yuki (remembering his and Akito's little escapades in 'the room') fainted, falling to the floor since no one thought to catch him. Kyo (A/N: I forget, when was the last time he was turned into a cat?) stepped on him, laughing.

Momiji continued, "Here, let me help you! F. is for friends who do stuff together! U. is for you and me, Try it!"

"N. is for anywhere, and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!" Hatori finished adding, "I don't understand this, I feel all tingly inside. Should we stop?"

"No! That's how you're supposed to feel!" Momiji said happily. Hatori (GASP!) smiled.

"Well I like it! Let's do it again!"

"Okay!"

They began to sing it again, holding up different letters (though curiously none of them were F, U, or N) for the different phrases.

"F is for frolic through all the flowers U is for ukulele N is for nose picking, sharing gum, and sand licking Down here with my best buddy! Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha…"

After that… interesting… performance, no one quite knew what to say.

"Um… yay?" Tohru said, the only one who was clapping.

In the meantime, Hiro Sohma walked in through the (once again fixed) glass doors, his eyes falling on Kisa instantly, who now wore a long skirt, a mask – completing the Yankee look entirely.

"Now THAT's my kind of woman!" he shouted randomly. And Kisa (Tohru's dense moments rubbing off on her), broke into tears, thinking he was talking about Arisa.

"Hiro! I thought I was your woman!" she said, sobbing.

"But, you are!" he said, "I meant you when I said that!"

Kisa smiled, the tears stopping instantly, "Okay!"

And everyone was left staring as the two hugged.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:  
Ritsu: I can't believe you've made all the kind reviewers wait for 3 whole months to update! I have to apolo-  
Mimi: Calm down Ritsu-sama. I just updated, it's okay...  
Ritsu: -gise to the WORLD! Everybody's been so nice to you and you just brush them off like snow on your butt.  
Mimi: ...  
Ritsu: Don't make me change into guys clothes again!  
Mimi: You're already wearing guys clothes Ritsu-sama...  
Ritsu: -looks down and sees Hatori's atire still clothed on himself- Oh...  
Mimi: Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya, and I'm Too Sexy is owned by Right Said Fred. So sadly, I don't own either.  
Hiro: 'Bout time you learned to say that yourself!  
Mimi: -completely ignoring Hiro- And I really am deeply sorry for making everyone wait so long for this update. Please forgive me!  
Kisa: Yes...-shyily blushes- Forgive her, she's not that smart...  
Hiro: Where'd you come from Kisa?  
Kisa: The karaoke bar. It's great! Uo-chan is fun and stuff.  
Mimi: Cool.  
Hiro: Yep.  
Kisa: Uh-huh.  
Mimi: Cool.  
Hiro: Yep.  
Kisa: Shut up an' read the story already!

-------------------------

Last time on I Wanna Sing! (seeing as I haven't updated in 3 months...I owe it to you all to remind you what the last thing you read was)...

Hiro Sohma walked in through the (once again fixed) glass doors, his eyes falling on Kisa instantly, who now wore a long skirt, a mask – completing the Yankee look entirely.

"Now THAT's my kind of woman!" he shouted randomly. And Kisa (Tohru's dense moments rubbing off on her), broke into tears, thinking he was talking about Arisa.

"Hiro! I thought I was your woman!" she said, sobbing.

"But, you are!" he said, "I meant you when I said that!"

Kisa smiled, the tears stopping instantly, "Okay!"

And everyone was left staring as the two hugged.

-------------------------

Kisa took in a deep breath of Hiro's scent, then sneezed, completely ruining the cute moment they were sharing.

"Kisa!" Hiro randomly shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just allergic to wool."

"Well that's not good."

"No, its not. Good thing I have this awesome yankee mask to protect me!" Kisa almost sang out with joy, as she put the mask back on her face.

"When'd you take that off?" Hiro looked at Kisa with wonder.

"Right before we hugged."

"Why?"

"I don't know..." Kisa trailed off.

The girl named Uo-chan walked over to Kisa again.

"Yo, Kisa! Who's this? You're boyfriend?" She asked excitedly to her new yankee bud.

"Eh, um, sure, whatever you wanna call it," Kisa stuttered, not looking over to Hiro.

"So you like younger guys, eh?" Uo smiled.

Not quite answering her question, Kisa started hacking all of a sudden, gagging with great reflex. She coughed so hard, she landed on her knees on the cold karaoke bar floor. About five minutes of hacking and coughing later, a hairball the size of a mouse got spit onto the floor. Everyone looked down at her in awe. Finally Hiro spoke up for the group.

"Kisa, you've been chasing mice again haven't you?"

Kisa nodded, still faint from her unsightly performance.

"But they tasted so good..."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion on stage. It seems as if Shigure wanted a grand entrance to his performance. The lights started going in every direction until all five spot lights focused on one single area on the multicolored stage where Shigure was standing. His hips were swaying back and forth to the music that had started, and he started singing in a 'deep' voice along with the tune.

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

Shigure began playing with his shirt, moving it up and down revealing his stomach. Finally he tore it off, throwing it out into the crowd. Kyo covered one of Tohru's eyes with his hand, while Yuki covered the other eye with his hand. Was Shigure allowed to do a strip show at a karaoke bar? Hiro pulled Kisa away from the commotion by the stage to an area in the back corner.

"Kisa, maybe we should play over here instead," Hiro said, attempting to get her innocent mind unscarred from what undecency she'd just witnessed.

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

As if it couldn't get any worse, Shigure started fiddling with the button to his pants as he 'sexy' danced around the stage. Hatori started twitching, and teleported the string keeping the curtain from falling into his hands, making the curtain fly in front of Shigure's performance. They heard a thud when Shigure's pants hit the curtain as he threw them out to the crowd. It seems he didn't notice anything different and just continued with his dance and song behind the stage's curtain You could hear him muffled behind the cotton fabric dividing the room. How lucky the crowd was...

(muffled) I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far...(muffled)

Back in way back of the karaoke where Hiro and Kisa were staying, Kisa tripped over a few grocery bags that were stashed in the corner.

"Kisa!" Hiro randomly shouted for the second random time. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm- Oh look! A bag of soda and cheesepuffs!" exclaimed Kisa. "Let's eat them!"

"Alright," Hiro agreed, searching through some of the other bags.

They contained stupid things like dry ramen noodles, and frozen food that needed microwaved and such. There was one entire bag that was filled with leeks. Who'd buy something like that? Finally he found a bag that had something interesting in it. Some magazines. Right before he took a good look at them, Kisa noticed them in his hands.

"Hey, what are those?" she asked curiously, a cup of soda in her hand.

Hiro looked at the cover and saw a bunny's head with a bowtie. Wonder what that could mean. As he peeled off the black plastic that covered the magazine his nose shot a river of blood out, ruining the cover.

"Hey, what was that? I wanted to see!" Kisa complained.

She stood up and ripped the bloody magazine from his grasp and opened it up to a clean page.

"Oh," she whispered. Hiro glanced at her, hoping she wasn't in shock. "I wish I had boobs like these!"

"But why's the magazine called 'Playboy' if there're only naked women?"

"Don't ask me," Kisa blushed. "I'm not some perv who owns a dirty magazine company."

Hiro noted in his mind to ask Shigure his same question later on. They both threw the magazines in the closest garbage can. As they were walking away, wham! Kisa tripped once again, over the open soda bottle she'd been drinking from. It spilled all over the bar's floor, seeping into a giant sticky mess.

Up in the front, a certain white hair male was getting bored. His golden eyes were closed from boredom as he listened to Shigure's off tune music behind the curtain. Whatever could he be doing at a time like this? As if he'd remembered something very important, a light bulb appeared above his head. The fact that it wasn't on was completely irrelavent. Soon, Ayame's brilliant plan would be set into motion...

The curtain started opening up again, revealing a fully clothed Shigure, still singing. It seemed that once he had taken all his clothes off, he didn't know where to go, so he went in reverse to putting on all his clothes back on. The song was just getting to an end, and Shigure's shirt was the only thing he had left to put on (which was already in the act of being put on).

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

The song ended, thankfully, as the crowd booed and threw things at the poor dog on the stage. (and by dog, I mean the poor dog that Shigure put in his place on stage) Shigure walked over to Ayame who was having a heck of a time. He was laughing for no particular reason, while handing Yuki another cup of 'water'. Yuki hiccupped, his head swirling around in circles.

"'Ey Ayame!" Yuki involluntary shouted at his brother, his words slurring. "Wha' kind'a water didja get me?"

Ayame laughed in triumph.

"It's sake, I mean crystal clear mountain water," Ayame saved himself. "It's very healthy you know."

Shigure looked from Ayame to Yuki, from Yuki to Ayame with a questioned look on his face. Had Ayame intentionally gotten Yuki drunk? Impossible! Well...maybe not. But it was bloody funny.

"Hey Yuki!" Shigure yelled, trying to get his attention.

Yuki looked at him, his head drooping a bit from the imaginary weight on it.

"Hun?"

"I bet you wouldn't be able to sing a song on stage," he taunted, waving his finger back in forth. "Your not as brave as I. Or even Ayame who also sang already."

"Wha'dya mean I'm not brave?" Yuki roared in Shigure's face, the sake's smell on his breath. "I could outsing ya anyday!"

He jumped, or more like fell, off his stool and climbed up the stage stairs. Shigure picked a song and clicked it. Now all he had to do was wait for it to start.

A/N: And...the chapter's done. :P It's a cliffhanger. But not that big of one. And hopefully Nemo's a faster updater than I am. Lol. Sorry! I really can't believe I forgot I had this story. And due to that I left it alone for 3 whole months. You all must think so horribly of me now. And even now that I updated, it was a horribly not funny chapter. -cries- I'll try better next time when I'm more happy. Or something. Well...me and Nemo have big plans for Yuki-kun in the next chapter. Yes we do. (insert evil grinning here)

Yuki: Oh great. What now?Mimi: Nothing! (insert innocent angel's halo)  
Nemo: Oh yes...nothing. (evil smirk)  
Yuki: That doesn't look like a 'nothing' face. And 'nothing' can't happen to me, or there wouldn't be a chapter. Nothing is such a vague word.  
Kyo: Put him in a dress!  
Mimi: Hmm, interesting...  
Nemo: No, Hatori was already in girl's clothes. One is enough for now.  
Mimi: What about Momiji? He's always in girl's clothes.  
Nemo: He doesn't count.  
Momiji: Wah! That's not fair! I want to count as a crossdresser!  
Everyone but Momiji: -stare-  
Mimi: You'll just have to wait to see what happens to Yuki. -sticks out tongue childishly- So there!  
Ristu: How incredibly rude! I must apologise to the WO-  
Mimi: Good night everyone! (or whatever time of day it is to you)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's so late, everyone! But two people sing in this so you should be satisfied... Barbie girl belongs to Aqua, and Bringing Sexy Back belongs to Justin Timberlake. Not us. And neither does Fruits Basket. We just stole it for the fanfiction. And we probably won't give it back. xD**

* * *

**I wanna Sing, Chapter Eight**

* * *

Everyone was staring as they watched drunken-Yuki wobble onto the stage and grab the microphone, leaning onto the stand for a moment while his dilated eyes tried to gain focus.

He didn't even notice when 'GOTH YUKI!', or in the worlds of normal people not Yuki fan girls would say, Akito walked into the bar silently, a smirk on his face.

Not pogo-ing this time, of course. He was in his normal black outfit, his dark eyes filled with glee as he watched his favorite pet on stage.

Speaking of Yuki-kun, what had Shigure decided he sing?

A quick, 'bubblegum pop' sort of song began to play and all the girls squealed, singing along with Yuki as he sang.

He sang both parts of the song, making his voice deep for the guy's part and using his regular, sort of girly voice for the girl's part. He would turn his head to the left when singing the guy's part and to the right when singing the girl's.

"**Hey Barbie!** Hi Ken! **Wanna go for a ride? **Sure Ken! **Jump in!**"

Everyone _stared_ as he began the famous song by everyone's (especially in Nemo's case, yo) favorite band, Aqua: Barbie Girl.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**  
**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
(uu-oooh-u)  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party**  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**(uu-oooh-u)  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
(uu-oooh-u)  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
**Well Barbie, we're just getting started**  
Oh, I love you Ken!"

**(A/N: Bold is the guy's part, btw. Just so you know.)**

By the end of Yuki's performance, in his drunken state, he was getting really into it and was giggling when he stumbled off stage. Someone caught him with a grand yet scary 'Oh Yuki-kun, it's been sooo long!"

And we all know who it is! Mr. God complex himself **(A/N: And not Yukio, either, Mimi-danna!)**, Akito Sohma! (Clapclapclapclap)

Every Juunishi but Yuki stared at him in slight horror (except maybe Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame) as Yuki clung to him, now asleep from all the alcohol.

"Akito-sama, what are you doing here?" Hatori asked, walking over and putting band-aids on the sickly boy's forehead, knowing he had had a fever earlier in the day.

"Well, Hatori, after you teleported me in here, I got mad and came, seeking revenge, but then I saw Yuki-kun sing, so I'm not mad any longer." Akito replied, pulling the band-aids off and pushing Yuki into a chair.

"Are you feeling alright? You had a fever this morning."

"Shut up, I'm fine. Go play doctor with someone else."

As dirty as that sounded, neither Akito nor Hatori realized it.

"Wait, Hatori," Akito said, tugging on the doctor's sleeve for a second when he turned to leave, "why are you wearing a skirt? I don't think I gave you permission to cross dress, did I?"

"It's a very long story, Akito-sama," Hatori told him and Akito shrugged, looking over at Yuki for a moment.

"Oh, alright."

A few minutes later, when everyone realized Akito wasn't there to eat them all or something, the delightful yet slightly creepy buzz of conversation rang out through the bar, giving the 'God' a head ache.

"I'm going to sing," He said to no one in particular, "to make them stop talking and pay attention to _me_."

Without further ado, Akito walked onto the stage with elegance only he could manage and took the microphone off the stand and nodded to Shigure who clicked the button on the kareokee machine. An up-beat yet slow-paced hip-hop theme began to play and everyone stared as Akito began singing (he had a really good voice too, if you're wondering) what seems to be the song that's stuck in the head of _everyone_ lately.

"I'm bringing sexy back.  
Them other boys don't know how to act,  
I think you're special what's behind your back.  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take 'em to the bridge."

Hatsuharu smirked, looking up at the Juunishi god and stuck a fist in the air, "Yeah!"

Akito smirked at his funny ox and continued.

"Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em' to the chorus…"

All the random fangirls in the bar swooned as the sickly yet extremely handsome sang, getting really into it, moving are the stage and giving them all that entirely fake yet addicting smile.

"Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take em' to the chorus…"

After he sang through the chorus one more time, the song slowly died away and he placed the microphone back in its place before running a hand through his silky hair and smiling at the crowd. Everyone (except Yuki because he was sleeping and Kyo because… Well, c'mon! Akito was the one singing, right? You do the math) was clapping and cheering for him to sing another song. He smirked, pretending to be flattered and shrugged, "Why not? Shigure, another song please."

* * *

**A/N: Can you tell I'm an Akki fangirl? xD -loves him- When he's a guy, that is. He's just a beautiful person. I want to hug him but he might bite me or something. xxxD  
AND YAY! It's Mimi-danna's turn! Not mine! She can stop bugging me! xxD **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is Mimi-chan here! I'd just like to say that we don't own Market Basket... I mean Fruits Basket. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure flipped through many songs before he stopped and chose one he believed to be the most fun. Akito was having fun right? So he surely should have a fun song! Yes! Sunshine for the sunshine king, right? So for the second time while Akito was on stage, the lights dimmed and a jumpy oldies song started to play.

"Ow! Heeeeeeeeeeeee-yeah!" Akito yelped out, his head bobbing to the music.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure._

All the Juunishi twitched.

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

Akito was now bouncing his legs along with the rhythm.

_Now every time I go to the mailbox, gotta hold myself down_

_'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around_

Akito pointed out towards the crowd basically to the zodiac members, his arm bouncing with the music still.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

Akito started walking around the stage in a half skipping manner.

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

The crowd was going crazy and waving back and forth.

_And don't it feel good!_

_Hey Alright now!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_Hey yeah._

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true_

Ayame stuck two fingers in his mouth and sent a shrill whistle directed at Akito to prove the line he just sang. Hatori walked over to Ayame and stuck a band-aid on his mouth, but got disappointed when it kept falling off because of Ayame's lip gloss. (a/n: omg... don't shoot me!)

_But I just can't spend my whole life just-a waiting for you_

The rest of the crowd started clapping with the beat, tapping their feet, and dancing in their seats. Even Kyo, who couldn't resist the unresistable beat of the music.

_I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day_

_'Cause baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_HeyYes! Alright now!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine_

_I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real_

_I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine baby, Oh! oh yeah!_

_I'm on sunshine baby Oh!_

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

Akito started to skip-walking across the stage again.

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_Hey Alright now!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_I'll say it again now!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_I'll say -say -say it again now!_

_And don't it - don't it - don't it- don't it feel good!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah! Oh yeah..._

Akito's voice faded with the music and the lights came back on with a loud, fresh round of applause. It didn't die down until about ten whole minutes later, in the meanwhile... Akito went around giving autographs he'd brought with him. Who would've guessed that Akito would be the star of tonight's karaoke? Well apparently him since he was prepared with autographs, but that's not the point.

The Juunishi decided to bare with him for the night, and went over to congratulate him on his two performances. Kisa even got his autograph... even if it _was_ forced into her hands. Ritsu took Akito's hands and started pulling him into a 'ring-around-the-rosies' dance. Then he accidently let go and Akito flew backwards into a table, hitting his skull rather loudly. (a/n: xD sorry... I couldn't resist...) Hatori ran over to him and starting dumping a container of band-aid wrappers on Akito's head because he'd just used the rest of them on Ayame's mouth.

All of a sudden, Hanajima's hair went up like an antenna and pointing in the direction of the glass doors where they all came in at.

"A horse," she said with her mysterious goth voice, looking over to the direction her hair was pointing. "Over there."

Everyone looked over to the doors to see Isuzu Sohma leaning against the frame of the doors and wheezing really bad. She must have ran the whole way there for some reason. Haru walked over to her with his usual blank stare and poked her arm. Isuzu glared at him with a passion.

"Rin!" Haru exclaimed out of nowhere, pulling her into a huge cow hug... I mean, bear hug. "Did you come to see me?"

She pulled away from him harshly and glared so more.

"No. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever-" Rin twitched as Haru cupped her cheek with his hand in the middle of her sentence. "Ha- Haru? Wha- what are you doing?"

"I wanted to ask you this for a very long time, but you were never there..." Haru said in a dreamy voice, very overly dramatic, but it made Rin's insides turn to jelly. "Will you do karaoke with me up on the stage?"

"What?" Rin said, her face falling faster than brick in air.

"Would- You," Haru said slowly, pointing at her when he got to 'you'. "Do- Karaoke- With- Me," He pointed at himself then. "Up- On- The- Stage?" He pointed over to where the stage was.

A huge anger mark appeared on Rin's forehead and she scowled at him again.

"Why the hell would I sing a stupid song on some stupid stage with some stupid person?" Rin shouted in Haru's face making his hair blow back from the explosion.

"Cause it's fun?" Haru asked, trying to answer her question.

"Argh!" Rin started pulling out some of her long, black, beautiful hair. "No! I won't go sing with you! It's stupid!"

Suddenly she felt someone tugging on her mini skirt, so she looked down and found a pair of round, innocent, yellow-orange eyes staring up at her. Okay... well the eyes were innocent... even if the yankee outfit Kisa was still wearing wasn't exactly the definition of 'innocent'.

"Isuzu, onee-chan," Kisa said in her adorably cute, soft voice. "_I_ would like to see you sing..."

That did it. Rin's heart skipped a beat, and she hugged Kisa suddenly.

"Okay! I'll do it for you, Kisa!" Rin exclaimed before completely thinking about what she was saying. Kisa was just too cute!

Haru grabbed her hand then, and pulled her throught he crowd and up onto the stage. Kisa went over to the song selections and clicked the song she wanted. A cool upbeat, techno tune started as the lights went completely black and two small spots lights started moving all over the stage for effect. You could see Haru already swinging to the beat (he'd probably heard this song once when he was baby-sitting Kisa). Rin was completely shocked from how quickly she got pulled up on stage and how quickly she was going to be forced to sing. She was so nervous! Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a quick concentration, she snapped her eyes open right as she was her part.

(a/n:** IMPORTANT!**_Plain italics are Rin's part_... **_bold italics are Haru's part!_** _Underlined italics are both of them singing_.)

_We are what we're supposed to be_

_Illusions of your fantasy_

The star lighting appeared on stage making a thousand stars appear to be on stage, and creating a beautiful scene in with the twin spotlights that were already there.

_All dots and lines that speak and say_

Rin did a few twirls with Haru making her long black hair spin around majestically.

_What we do is what you wish to do_

_**We are the color symphony**_

About twenty rainbow colored laser lights started shining through the dark, moving in all directions as the main spotlights turned off. Haru and Rin were still doing their dance and sing routine making the stage a beautiful perfomance.

_**We do the things you want to see**_

_**Frame by frame, to the extreme**_

Haru held Rin as she arched her back really far and let her head barely graze the stage floor with her hair in a beautiful muss around her. He pulled her up again as she began her next part.

_Our friends are so unreasonable_

_They do the unpredictable_

Everyone looked at Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori through the darkness. Shigure looked back at them with an innocent face.

"What?"

_All dots and lines that speak and say_

_What we do is what you wish to do_

_**It's all an orchestra of strings**_

_**Doing unbelievable things**_

Haru pretended he was controlling Rin with imaginary puppet strings as she danced solo and gracefully across the vast stage. She ended it with a long twirl into his arms and he 'released' his imaginary strings. (a/n: on sheezyart dot com there's this flash for Cartoon Heroes with the Naruto akatsuki members... they use something like this in it, so please... I only half own this scene with the puppet strings, so don't sue me...)

_**Frame by frame, to the extreme**_

_**One by one we're making it fun**_

_We are the cartoon heroes, oh_

Haru pulled out three capes from out of nowhere. He draped one across Rin's shoulders and put his own on side ways. Hatori jumped on stage, still in his mini skirt, and stole the last cape from Haru. He put it on and jumped off the stage again.

_We are the ones who are gonna last forever_

_We came out of a crazy mind, oh_

_And walked out on a piece of paper and..._

_Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian_

A motion picture of Spiderman doing stunts played on the white wall behind them.

_Welcome to the toon town party_

_Here comes Superman, from never neverland_

Superman came flying into the scene with Spiderman and used his ice breath to turn him into a large spider-icicle.

_Welcome to the toon town party_

_There's still more to come_

Various other heroes like Wonder Woman, the Flash, and the Green Lantern flew, jumped, and ran into the scene with Superman.

_And everyone will be_

_Welcomed at the toon (toon) town (town)_

_paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty!_

By the time it ended, almost every lighting effect was on and the fog effect was coming up from the floor. A bunch of fireworks exploded in the background while Rin and Haru both stood in Sailor Moon poses. It was so amazing that people were too shocked to clap right then. Finally everything ended, the fireworks died away, and the lighting effects faded so that the pitch black remained like the begining of the performance. The people started clapping in the dark, expecting the lights to come back on immediately afterwards. Only... they didn't. Everyone was stuck in the dark because Rin and Haru's performance used up too much electricity.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woot! I got done with this the same day Nemo-chan finished her chapter! Now she'll be mad because she has to write her next chapter already! xD Mission accomplished! coughcough Um, anyway... we don't own Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves, or (DDR) Cartoon Heroes by Aqua/Barbie Young. Or Superman, Spiderman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, the Green Lantern, or Sailor Moon. xD

Ritsu: Excuse me... Mimi-sama? Why are you putting your disclaimer down here instead of up at the top like you usually do? You _always_ put it up there!

Mimi: Yeah... well you see, if I put it up there, you would have found out more than half the stuff that would've been happening in this chapter already. I'd rather keep what song's going to be in it secret until you read it. Okay?

Ritsu: Oh... oh, I must apologise because you didn't warn anyone were going to do this! I MUST APOLOGISE TO THE WORLD! You are such a selfish person! How can anyone stand you! What have you done!

Mimi: Apparently I just set off the Ritsu bomb again... I must apologise. He must be very troublesome to read.

Love from Mimi-chan...Peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Kisa shrieked when she realized the lights had gone out and clung to the person closest to her. Who just so happened to be Hiro and she sneezed again before putting her Yankee mask back on.

"You being allergic to wool is very troublesome," he told her, holding her tightly as they stood in the dark, slightly freaked out himself, "do you think there's some kinda' allergy medicine for that?"

Before Kisa could reply, the manager had switched the fuses and the lights were back on.

"Hiro-kun I… I wanna sing!" She told him, tugging on his sleeve in an _adorable_ manner. He looked over, about to protest but saw her large, adorable eyes and the tiger ears that seemed to pop out of her hair.

"I… Alright, fine," he said and they walked up on stage.

Kisa turned to Shigure, who was still standing next to the kareokee machine and caught his attention, "Oji-chan? Can we please sing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart', please?" she asked, blushing slightly from being on stage. Shigure smiled at the tiger girl and nodded.

"Of course, little Kisa-chan! Just gimme a second to find it," he told her, searching through the songs before finding it and the song played. Kisa took her mask off, letting it hang around her neck as she took one of the microphones and gave the other to Hiro, who looked pretty embarassed with everyone staring at him but sang along, just for Kisa-chan.

"Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind

Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knock on my door  
I gave you my key

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us  
Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it

So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights…"

Everyone clapped as the adorable couple finished, Kisa smiling (she had gotten really into it) and Hiro holding her hand as they bowed.

"That was wonderful, Kisa-chan!" Tohru cried and Hiro glared.

"Stupid woman."

"What did you say, Hiro-kun?"

"Nothing…"

They walked off stage, Kisa running off to hug Tohru and Hiro sat down next to the sleeping Yuki and took a drink of one of the sodas randomly sitting there, waiting for the next act to go on.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter sucks. I just wanted to finish it before I went to bed. Don't Go Breaking My Heart is by Elton John. This chapter will probably be redone 'cause it sucks…**

**What would you guys think of a cross over? We want Neji's band from the Naruto-verse to come and play. Or would that be totally horrible?**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay... I know... after that huge spree of about 3 chapters with in a two day or so time period... I was the one to break the quickness of updating. (this is Mimi-san btw, if you forgot who's chapter it was this time) But, I have a very good reason. I waited on purpose this time because I'm updating a whole bunch of stories today. This one, the Shinora Family, Because You Can (a new Naruto oneshot), No Matter What, and Gomen Nasai (a new AU Naruto story) have been updated... most of them on my Lil Enchantress account. Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Please do not sue... I own not Fruits Basket.

Kyo had no clue how he'd gotten into this fine mess he was in. Music blared around him, confusing him to the extent his ears felt like they were bleeding. Momiji was running on top of tables, and Ritsu was dressed in a usually Hatori styled outfit. He stepped backwards away from all the crowd and felt his shoe sink into a puddle of sticky stuff he was afraid to find out what exactly it was. Looking down, he found that it was an entire bottle of spill soda. Sighing, he remembered how just that morning, Tohru simply asked if they, meaning Yuki and himself, would go with her to get some groceries. And I mean, how dangerous could it be to go and get a simple bag of groceries?

Apparently, going out to get groceries had been very dangerous. They had walked past a karaoke bar on the way there and stopped in on the way back. One by one, the whole juunishi had appeared at the karaoke bar, spilling their hearts out into songs. Right now, a random guy was on stage, the song killed his ears because it was hard rock and no one could even understand what he was saying. What's more... their refridgerator and freezer food had been left forgotten, and spilled, and everything else you could imagine. What was the whole point of going to the grocery store if they would just have to go again after this?

Kyo looked around for Yuki, not really knowing why... but he finally spotted him on the floor. He was passed out, and looked like he had been drunk. That would certainly explain that absurd performance he'd put on not that long ago. Kyo walked over to him and flicked him on the forehead. When he didn't move or wake up, Kyo stood up and swung his foot backwards. He kicked Yuki as hard as he could, so hard that he flew across the floor knocking a few people over. Yuki still did not wake up, much to his disappointment. Kyo just sighed then walked away again.

Unfortunately, he bumped into Tohru and turned into the cat with missing patches of fur on it's face again. Tohru aww-ed and picked him up, sqeezing him close to a particular area on her chest, making him blush deeply through his orange fur. She started walking around the bar, still holding him close to her... you know. She spotted Hana-chan and Uo-chan, so she rushed over to them, the orange, very embarressed cat swinging wildly in her arms.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan! Hey, I thought you guys left!" Tohru greet them with a smile.

"That cat..." Hana-chan began, staring at it with blank eyes. "It's got the same waves as Kyo."

"It-it does?" Tohru asked in a scared voice. She threw him across the room while both of her friends were still watching. "I didn't notice... hehehehe..."

"Yeah... anyway, we're still here because we haven't sang yet. I was going to sing next, but that lame ass that's up there now cut in front of me. I'd better teach him a lesson he doesn't forget!" Arisa threatened in no particular direction. Tohru sweatdropped, and Hanajima just nodded. "I'd better make sure I'm on next, so I'll go wait up front by the stage. Later!"

As Arisa made her way to the front, she noticed Shigure Sohma running through the crowd with a pissed orange cat on his head. She blinked, but just kept walked through to the front. It seemed so impossible. Since when were there this many people at this tiny karaoke bar?

Finally at the front, when the guy singing the crappy punk song (a/n: I'm not dissing punk... I'm just saying this guy is just a lousy singer.) was almost finished, Arisa gasped.

"Shit! I don't have the guy background singer for the song I want to sing!" she cursed randomly to the crowd.

Suddenly, Hatori came up from behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and gave a questioning stare at him. He smiled. There was an awkward pause. Finally, Hatori snapped his fingers and Kureno appeared beside them. Kureno looked around with a WTF look on his face.

"How the heck did I get here?" he inquired, but then noticed Hatori standing there. "Oh...it's you. What do you want?"

"I needa background singer, do ya think you could help me out?" Arisa cut in, almost beaming through her mask at the guy standing in front of her. She had actually been daydreaming of him mysteriously popping up and singing with her, but she didn't think it'd actually happen.

"Um... I guess so," he said. He didn't really have anything better to do now. Akito had disappeared at the main house, and all he'd been doing there was looking for him. At this karaoke bar he had absolutely nothing to do. So singing was better than nothing, right?

"Alright!" Arisa cheered as she took her mask off, throwing it randomly on the ground. She walked over to select her song, then dragged Kureno up the stairs to the stage.

LIke it did for all the other songs, the lights dimmed, but the spot lights didn't appear. Instead, Arisa started singing almost as soon as the mysterious music started. The dark made the stage seem empty and as if the voice was coming out of nowhere.

(a/n: regular font is Arisa... font in parenthesis is Kureno)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home.

The lights flickered on and off then the spot lights came on steadily.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become!

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

Hatsuharu called out from the crowd. "Yo Arisa!... did I save you from the dark yet?" Everyone just booed at him.

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead!

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more)

Bring me to life!

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life.

Arisa breathed in and then sighed. She almost forgot to breath during the performance, which wasn't very smart. Glancing over at Kureno, she blushed. It'd felt so great to sing up on stage with him. He'd had such a great voice too! Why didn't he come to see her anymore. Dammit, he made her mad! And yet he made her feel so good... she was so confused.

A/N: Er... not that great? I wasn't aiming for a particularly funny chapter this time around because I was in a not so funny mood. I'm hoping it's more serious with a funny edge to it... or something like that. ;; Um, the first paragraph in this is almost the exact one at the very first chapter, very first paragraph. I just added a sentence to explain what he stepped in. I had been planning this conclusion since chapter one... but I didn't expect there to be chapters after it. Luckily for you, there are. And the song in this chapter... I was just listening it to it randomly today (like the first time in about half a year), and I wanted to put it in. I just thought it'd be kinda nice to put her and Kureno in to sing it. (actually... they were some of the only characters that haven't sung yet, so I thought, why not? ) Anyway... hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter or anything. Nemo-chan'll be doing the next chapter... I think we finally decided that we _would_ do the crossover with Naruto, but I just didn't want to start it, so she'll be doing it. So Neji's band is up... we'll see how they do. Later!

-Mimi-chan-

Disclaimer: I own not also Bring Me To Life. Evanescence is the pure owner of that greatness...


End file.
